The Thiefnet Chatroom
by Kirmon64
Summary: So what do the Sly characters do when they have spare time? [rated for swearing, but nothing too bad]


Me and my younger cousin were chatting on MSN a while ago and we somehow ended up doing this roleplay thing where I was myself/every other character and Cody was himself, thanks to the fact that I type way faster than he does. This huge long thing is the result of an extremely cleaned-up version of that; you wouldn't believe how many spelling mistakes and interruptions and whatnot there were in the original...  
Please tell me if Cody and myself should try to do another chapter. We probably will do more of the roleplaying thing anyway, but I don't know whether or not anybody will like this... Oh yes, and please tell me whether or not to include OCs. I've already used one, but only briefly (and two more got a mention). So in other words, feedback is very appreciated :)  
Oh, and one warning. There is a fair amount of chatroom/message board short form stuff (brb, rofl, etc.) and I left some of the spelling mistakes in (things like forgetting apostrophes/capitals). Anything that looks like _-this-_ signifies an action since the star whatchamacallits don't show up on this site...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the not-so-charming CAPS LOCK typer named Kirmon and TheBlackParrot (some of you might remember her, but I doubt it...)

I do believe that's the longst author's note I've ever written...

* * *

**The Theifnet Chatroom**

**Kirmon has initiated the conversation!  
****Cody has joined the conversation!  
****VoodooQueen has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** hiya, VoodooQueen

**Cody says:** I mean, moronic VoodooQueen

**Cody says:** hiya, moronic VoodooQueen

**Kirmon says:** ROFL

**VoodooQueen says:** You'd best not be threatinin me, child, or I'll sent mah voodoo guards after you!

**Cody says:** voodoo guards my tushy

**VoodooQueen says:** Humph!

**VoodooGuard1 has joined the conversation!  
****VoodooGuard2 has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** I'm sooooo scared!

**Cody says:** (sarcasm)

**VoodooGuard1 and VoodooGuard2 shrink Cody's head to the size of a pea!**

**Kirmon:** ROFL

**Cody says:** rofl!

**VoodooQueen says:** That'll teach you!!

**Cody says:** voodoo person, you're really creepy, you know that?

**VoodooQueen says:** ...grr.

**Cody says:** go grr someone else

**VoodooQueen has left the conversation!  
****VooGuard1 and 2 have left the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** lol, I typed VooGuard

**TheColdHeartOfHate has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** yay

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** mwahahaha

**Cody says:** Clockwerk

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** How do you know who I am?

**Cody says:** uhhh

**Cody says:** _-sweatdrop-_

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...not good enough, puny mortal

**Cody says:** shut up fat cow!

**Kirmon says:** LOL

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** _-insert very loud, very angry screech here-_

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** YOU WILL DIE A TERRIBLE FIERY DEATH, INSIGNIFICANT ONE!!!

**Cody says:** of course I will

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** You're... a strange one...

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Normally people are scared of me when I do that...

**Cody says:** you're not so normal yourself...

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Shut up

**Cody says:** im not scared cause even if you tried to make me die fierily, you couldn't fit your fat head in my house!

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...Well, I could send my robo-falcons after you, you know

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** and they could fit in ur house

**Cody says:** not if I lock the new invention we call a door

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...they're metal. They'd just fly right through your door. Or window. Or wall...

**Cody says:** shut up you falcon face!

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** IM AN OWL DAMMIT!!!

**Cody says:** a pretty ugly one

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...My wife didn't think so :)

**Cody says:** someone liked you?????

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Yep

**Cody says:** O

**Cody says:** MY

**Cody says:** GOD

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I didn't always look like this you know

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I used to be organic

**Cody says:** _-sits down, ready for a story-_

**Kirmon says:** _-EAGERLY LISTENS-_

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** er... _-scratches head-_

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ...why the hell am I telling you all this anyway?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I'm supposed to be the most dastardly villain the world has ever known!

**Cody says:** for a villain, you're not all that bad

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I feel so loved

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** er, wait...

**Cody says**:. :D

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** so, you want a story?

**Cody says:** yeah

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** well, um... what's there to tell? Boy meets girl, they fall in love, they get married, have kids...

**Cody says:** oiyvey

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** oiyvey?

**Cody says:** yeah, it means, like "oh my god"

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** oh, I see

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I dont really keep up with all the new expressions

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** with only my robo-falcons to talk to, there isn't really a point, you know?

**Cody says:** yeah, I guess

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** and besides, I don't exactly talk to them, per se

**Cody says:** you talk to Sly sometimes

**Cody says:** dont you?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** only once

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** And dont remind me of that raccoon

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Actually, don't remind me of the Coopers at all

**Cody says:** next time you talk to him , just say oiy vey if he says something, err, you know, like weird

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** What are the chances of that, do you think?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** of me talking to that damned ringtail again?

**Cody says:** just do something bad, he works for Interpol

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Rather difficult for me to do something bad when my entire existence is inside of computer chip, isn't it?

**Cody says:** tell ya what, I'll find the chip and tape it to an owl

**Kirmon says:** ROFLMAO

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** uh... no

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I'll just stay as I am, thanks...

**Cody says:** why?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Because... well... I really don't know...

**Cody says:** Clockwerk has left the conversation!

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Hey!

**TheColdHeartOfHate has been forced to leave the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** SO WHY DID U WANT ME TO MAKE HIM GO AWAY

**Cody says:** he was getting boring

**TheBlackParrot has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** who is that?

**TheBlackParrot says:** I'm Aria

**Cody says:** oh um hi

**TheBlackParrot says:** So you're Kirmon's little cousin, right?

**Cody says:** ya

**Cody says:** wait, how do you know about that

**TheBlackParrot says:** I was her one of her first OCs in the Sly universe so Ive got special privileges :)

**TheBlackParrot says:** She puts references to you all the time in her fics

**Cody says:** good ones?

**TheBlackParrot says:** Well... _-shifty eyes-_

**Cody says:** grrrr

**Kirmon says:** EHEHE

**TheBlackParrot says:** Most of the time, I believe

**Cody says:** good

**TheBlackParrot says:** Sorry guys, I gtg

**TheBlackParrot has left the conversation!  
****SweetTigress has joined the conversation!**

**SweetTigress says:** Is anyone there?

**SweetTigress says:** Hello?

**Cody says:** Neyla

**SweetTigress says:** let me guess, you're one of Kirmon's buddies

**Cody says:** listen up you ugly striped lizard!

**SweetTigress says:** !!!

**Cody says:** im no buddy of k man

**Kirmon says:** HEY

**SweetTigress says:** Well, judging by the way you're acting towards me u are!!!

**Cody says:** im not, I just like Sly and Mr. Peggie

**TehCuteParrot has joined the conversation!**

**SweetTigress says:** Arpeggio... hah... stupid parrot...

**TehCuteParrot says:** WHAT?!

**Cody says:** he's smarter than you

**TehCuteParrot says:** DAMN RIGHT!!

**SweetTigress says:** Whatever you say, morons

**SweetTigress says:** Howcome I outwitted him, hmm?

**Kirmon says:** URGE TO KILL... RISING...

**TehCuteParrot says:** Shut up, Neyla

**Cody says:** morons, did you hear that Arpeggio, she thinks we're morons when she's the one who thought Sly fell for her trick!

**SweetTigress says:** (innocently) What trick?

**TehCuteParrot says:** _-rolls eyes-_

**Cody says:** the one when you tried to make Sly think you were with him!

**SweetTigress says:** Well I was... in a way...

**TehCuteParrot says:** riiight

**Cody says:** uh huh

**SweetTigress says:** well, we were both against Interpol... and the rest of the Klaww Gang

**TehCuteParrot says:** _-waggles eyebrows-_ except for Dimitri, hmm?

**SweetTigress says:** shut up

**Cody says**: but you just wanted it to be you

**SweetTigress says:** well, how is that any different from Mr Midget up there?

**SweetTigress says:** he wanted to rule the world too!

**TehCuteParrot:** did not!

**Cody says:** it isn't

**Cody says:** he got his share

**TehCuteParrot says:** I thought u were on my side!

**SweetTigress says:** I lol at u

**Cody says:** I am

**TehCutParrot says:** but then what do u mean, I got my share...?

**Cody says:** you got beaten up by Sly

**SweetTigress says:** actually, he didn't

**SweetTigress says:** I squashed him, remember?

**TehCuteParrot says:** and that HURT, thank you very much

**Cody says:** by you then, whatever

**Cody says:** he got what he deserved

**TehCuteParrot says:** WTF, I thought u were on my side?

**TehCuteParrot says:** I give up

**TehCuteParrot has left the conversation!**

**SweetTigress says:** just me and u now

**Kirmon says:** AND ME

**SweetTigress says:** and you

**TheMasterHacker has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** yay

**SweetTigress says:** oh shit

**Cody says:** hiya Bentley

**SweetTigress has left the conversation!**

**TheMasterHacker says:** hi Cody

**TheMasterHacker says:** who was that?

**Cody says:** Neyla

**TheMasterHacker says:** She's still alive?!

**Cody says:** ya apparently

**TheMasterHacker says:** OMG I thought she died when the Clockwerk frame was destroyed

**Cody says:** guess not

**Ringtail has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** hi Sly

**Kirmon says:** HIYA RINGTAIL

**Ringtail says:** hey guys

**Cody says:** where's Murray

**Ringtail says:** he's working on the van

**TheMasterHacker says:** I think he's in love with it...

**Cody says:** Bentley, maybe you should tell Sly what I told you

**TheMasterHacker says:** What, that Neyla's still alive?

**Ringtail says:** WHAT?!

**Cody says:** yeah

**Ringtail has left the conversation!**

**Cody says:** Sly! come back!

**TheMasterHacker says:** I think he's gone to look for her...

**TheMasterHacker says:** but I can get someone else if u want

**Cody says:** ok

**TheMasterHacker says:** k, she's coming in a min or two. I'll brb

_(several minutes pass)_

**AirHeartBabe has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** who? Are u?

**AirHeartBabe says:** I'm Penelope

**Cody says:** hi

**AirHeartBabe says:** Nice to meet you

**Cody says:** you too

**Cody says:** you're a great RC pilot

**AirHeartBabe says:** Thanks so much :D

**AirHeartBabe says:** do u do any RC stuff?

**Cody says:** yeah, but just little cars

**Cody says:** they dont even have weapons

**AirHeartBabe says:** Well its better to start off small anyways, because if you screw up, you wont have to pay a lot or money to fix ur RC car

**Cody says:** good point

**AirHeartBabe says:** So tell me, how do you know Bentley?

**AirHeartBabe says:** like, where did u meet him?

**Cody says:** well, I really never met him, you know?

**AirHeartBabe says:** well I didnt know him for a long time in person, either

**AirHeartBabe says:** I just knew him through chat rooms and stuff

**Cody says:** same here

**AirHeartBabe says:** Sorry Cody, I gtg, Murray needs my help with something

**AirHeartBabe says:** see u around maybe?

**Cody says:** ok, bye

**AirHeartBabe has left the conversation!  
****TheMasterHacker has left the conversation!  
****VixenFire has joined the conversation!**

**VixenFire says:** where is everyone?

**Cody says:** who is this?

**VixenFire says:** I'm Carmeli - er, Jennifer

**Cody says:** hi Sly's girlfriend or wife or whatever you are

**VixenFire says:** WTF

**VixenFire says:** How do u know about that?

**Cody says:** I know more than that

**VixenFire says:** !!!!

**VixenFire says:** Like what!?

**Cody says:** I know that your real name is Carmelita Fox

**VixenFire says: **dammit

**VixenFire says:** you and me are the only ones here, right?

**Cody says:** and Kirmon

**Kirmon says:** HI!!!!!!!

**Kirmon has left the conversation!**

**VixenFire says:** ok, that was weird

**Cody says:** brb

**Cody says**: im back

**Kirmon says:** WB

**Cody says:** you just left the conversation

**Kirmon says:** ...SHUT UP!! _-COUGHS-_

**Kirmon has left the conversation! Again!**

**VixenFire says:** is she always that weird?

**Cody says:** oh yeah but usually weirder

**VixenFire says:** oi vey

**Cody says:** I also know that you work for Interpol

**VixenFire says:** well duh, if you know I'm Carmelita then you know I work for Interpol

**Cody says: **I know that pretty much right when you first saw Sly you liked him and chased him constantly

**VixenFire says:** -_blushes-_

**VixenFire says:** SHUTUP!!!!

**VixenFire has left the conversation!**

**Cody says:** I'm on my own

**Kirmon has joined the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** NO YER NOT

**Kirmon says:** ANYWAY

**Kirmon says:** WHO SHALL I SUMMON NOW

**Kirmon says:** MWAHAHA

**Kirmon says:** LETS SEE

**FlameFuMaster has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** someone that I know alot about

**FlameFuMaster says:** You know me? how is that?

**FlameFuMaster says:** I have never met you

**Cody says:** hi Panda King

**FlameFuMaster says:** !!!!!!!!

**Kirmon says:** U REALLY HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT

**Kirmon says:** UR GONNA GIVE ONE OF EM A HEART ATTACK

**FlameFuMaster says:** How do you know me!?!?!

**Cody says:** I like fireworks and yours are the best

**FlameFuMaster says:** :D

**FlameFuMaster says:** Thank you!

**FlameFuMaster says:** but that still does not explain how you know who I am

**Cody says:** I know Sly and the gang

**Cody says:** they tell me about you

**FlameFuMaster says:** ah, I see... I shall have to tell Dimitri to stop being so talkative...

**Cody says:** yeah

**ThePandaPrincess has joined the conversation!**

**ThePandaPrincess says:** Father?

**FlameFuMaster says:** Jing! I did not know you had a computer.

**ThePandaPrincess says:** Well now you do

_(several moments pass)_

**Kirmon says:** SAY SOMETHIN

**FlameFuMaster says:** Such as...?

**Kirmon says:** NOT U

**Cody says:** theres nothin to say

**Kirmon says:** HMM

**ThePandaPrincess and FlameFuMaster have been forced to leave the conversation!**

**ShowMeYourBling has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** yo Dimitri!

**ShowMeYourBling says:** Yo homie!!

**ShowMeYourBling says:** What's up, dood?

**Kirmon says:** ROFL

**Cody says:** not much dog

**Cody says:** yo Dimitri I can spell the word dood to describe you

**Cody says**: d: dimwited

**Cody says:** o: old looking

**Cody says:** o: ooh does this stink

**Cody says:** d: dog doodoo

**Kirmon is having a major ROFL moment right now!**

**ShowMeYourBling says:** Not cool, cat, not cool at all!!

**ShowMeYourBling says:** well you, you are

**ShowMeYourBling says:** C: completely uncool

**ShowMeYourBling says:** O: Overly stupid

**ShowMeYourBling says:** D: Dumb

**ShowMeYourBling says**: Y: Yeah I cant think of anythin for Y

**ShowMeYourBling says:** so there

**SweetTigress has joined the conversation!**

**ShowMeYourBling says:** ah, kitty-cat!

**Cody says:** go away Neyla!!!!!!!!!!

**SweetTigress says:** _-sticks out tongue-_

**ShowMeYourBling says:** No can do, Cody-mah-bro.

**Cody says:** dont make me hurt you!

**SweetTigress says:** and how do you plan to do that?

**Cody says:** ummm

**SweetTigress says:** exactly

**ShowMeYourBling says:** So, Interpol been givin u trouble kit-cat?

**SweetTigress says:** no, actually

**SweetTigress says:** Sly almost found me

**SweetTigress says:** but I got away

**Cody says:** liar!

**SweetTigress says:** I may lie a lot, but never to Dimitri

**SweetTigress says:** you can trust me on that

**Kirmon says:** DO U HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW WEIRD THAT SOUNDED

**Cody says**: Sly could find you with blindfolds on and his nose blocked!

**ShowMeYourBling says:** now THAT is an interesting image, Cody-bro

**SweetTigress says:** hah, right

**Cody says:** (private message) (_kirmon, bring sly quick)_

**Kirmon has summoned Ringtail to the conversation!**

**SweetTigress says:** oh shit

**SweetTigress has left the conversation!  
ShowMeYourBling has left the conversation!**

**Ringtail says:** what is it, Cody?

**Cody says:** I'm helpin you catch Neyla

**Cody says: **:D

**Ringtail says:** !!!

**Ringtail says:** she was here?

**Cody says:** yeah, and since you can track, why don't you do that now?

**Ringtail says:** thanks, Cody!

**Cody says**: happy to help

**Ringtail has left the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** JUST ME AND U AGAIN

**Cody says:** yeah

**Kirmon says:** LETS SEE

**Kirmon says:** WHO CAN I SUMMON...

**BlackWidow has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** hi

**Cody says:** who are you?

**BlackWidow says:** you may call me the Contessa

**Cody says:** hi contessa

**BlackWidow says:** I heard that u were talking to other former Klaww Gang members

**Cody says:** yeah I was

**Cody says**: I talked to dimitri

**Cody says:** umm

**Cody says:** arpeggio

**Cody says:** neyla

**BlackWidow says:** ooh, I'm going to KILL that tigress

**Cody says:** why?

**BlackWidow says:** She ruined me! If it weren't for her I'd still be in charge of my 'criminal rehabilitation facility!'

**Cody says:** poor you, Sly is going after her right now

**BlackWidow says:** hmm

**BlackWidow says:** Well, I'll go help him then

**Cody says:** bye

**BlackWidow has left the conversation!  
****TheColdHeartOfHate has joined the conversation!**

**Cody says:** hiya

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** oh, it's you again

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** we're the only ones here, right?

**Cody says**: yeah

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Good. I heard that damned ringtail has been on lately

**Cody says:** he really isnt bad, if you didn't kill his dad maybe he'd treat you nicer

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** _-snort-_

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** it's a mutual hatred, trust me

**Cody says:** you didn't have to do it, you know

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** _-shrugs-_ perhaps not

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** but his ancestors were far worse than he is, you know

**Cody says:** in thievery?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** no, of course not, in fact he's one of the best I've seen at it

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** in personality

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** greedy and selfish, the lot of them

**Cody says:** hmmm

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** u dont believe me

**Cody says:** kind of

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** well, you should

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I knew them all

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** my son even fell in love with one

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** oops, u werent supposed to know that

**Cody says:** I have been inside the Cooper vault and some had quite a lot of gold

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Do you think the Coopers are the only thieving line with a vault like that?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** if you do, u are sorely mistaken

**Cody says:** huh

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** my own family line have a vault like that hidden in the Krack-Karov volcano

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** Why else would I make my lair there?

**Cody says:** you like lava?

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** it doesn't harm me

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** but it is a little bit disconcerting to swim in it

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** not to mention hard to see

**Cody says:** ive never swam in lava

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** I hope not

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ur mortal

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** and organic

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** you'd be fried within seconds

**Cody says:** obviously

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** well then why did u say you'd never swam in lava?

**Cody says:** I just felt like talking

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** ah

**TheColdHeartOfHate says:** tis time for me to shut down to recharge... it was nice talking to you

**Cody says:** bye Clockwerk

**SweetTigress has joined the conversation!  
****TheColdHeartOfHate has left the conversation!**

**SweetTigress says:** YOU TOLD THE CONTESSA ABOUT ME?!?!

**SweetTigress says:** #!&? you!!

**Cody says:** (private message) (_get sly kirmon!)_

**SweetTigress has left the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** TOO LATE

**Cody says:** oh well

**ShowMeYourBling has joined the conversation!**

**ShowMeYourBling says:** yo homies, was kit-cat just here?

**Cody says:** nope

**ShowMeYourBling says:** damn

**ShowMeYourBling has left the conversation!  
****VixenFire has joined the convresation!**

**Cody says:** hi carm!

**VixenFire says:** I heard Neyla is alive!

**VixenFire says:** is that true?

**Cody says:** yep

**VixenFire says:** OOOH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT TRAITOROUS TIGRESS!!

**VixenFire has left the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** HEH, POOR NEYLA

**Cody says:** oh yeah

**Kirmon says:** MENTION HER TO CLOCKWERK WHEN HE COMES BACK

**Kirmon says:** AND SEE WHAT HE SAYS

**Cody says:** why do you type in caps lock

**Kirmon says:** CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT

**Kirmon says:** SO THERE

**Cody says:** sorry k man I have to go eat

**Cody says:** see ya around

**Cody has left the conversation!**

**Kirmon says:** WAAH

**Kirmon says:** IM ALL ALONE

**Kirmon says:** SCREW THIS

**Kirmon has ended the conversation!**

**Kirmon hopes to get reviews!  
****Lots of reviews!  
****And maybe even some suggestions of who she should roleplay as next in her conversations with her little cousin!  
****Pretty please with the Clockwerk frame on top?  
****Kirmon apologizes for stealing Kitty Petro's line! Even though it was modified somewhat!  
****Kirmon is going to shut up now!**


End file.
